


Thunderstorms and Jupiter Jim Comics

by arachnid_writes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms, Turtle Tots (TMNT), god i hope i wrote the tots write KDHAJJD, no beta we die like men, the hurt is there if you SQUINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: Lots of kids get scared by storms with their loud booms of thunder. A kid of the turtle mutant variety is no more exempt from this.Leo never found issues with storms, but little Mikey could never get the appeal.
Relationships: Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Thunderstorms and Jupiter Jim Comics

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again reminding you the turtles are leetle kids here because i am SERIOUSLY doubting how i wrote them lol. i hope it comes off right!

Leo didn’t really mind thunderstorms.

The lair never really picked up much of the sound from the surface thanks to the sewers being, you know, _underground_. Sure, now and then a harsh strike of lightning would hit a little too hard and the thunder would echo quietly in their home, but he was always a brave kid. It never bothered him like it did Donnie for example, who refused to take off his makeshift soundproof earmuffs— which he insisted would be “out of beta soon”, whatever that meant— no matter how harshly they pushed against his glasses.

Besides, it was kind of nice to have some company during those nights when he couldn’t sleep. Nights that were popping up more and more the older he got, and were a nuisance by the time he turned eight.

So, when the storm outside seemed to get stronger and shake the walls of his room a little more than what was normal, he didn’t mind it at all. He welcomed his loud friend as he pulled his Lou Jitsu blanket upfurther with one hand, the other carefully balancing a Jupiter Jim comic between two stubby fingers. 

He shuffled a little to adjust, eyes peeled on his comic to make sure it wouldn’t fall during his moving, and then reached over to grab the other page with his free hand. He grinned as he found where he had left off, eyes taking in the colors and words flying over the page. He reached up to brush his fingers over one of the panels, imagining it were him on the page instead.

Distantly, Leo heard the soft patter of feet trying and failing to quietly creep to the entrance of his room. He peeked over his comic, only to see Mikey standing there, stuffed animal in hand hanging limply at his side. Leo put down his comic, face down on his lap and still open.

“Hey, Mikey!” he greeted, and Mikey smiled back. “What’s up?”

Mikey pulled the stuffed animal up to his chest, other arm moving to grip it as well. He bounced on the balls of his feet back and forth, a rock he usually did when he had something on his mind. “Uhhh,” he began, voice high pitched and a little shaky. His smiled wavered just slightly, and the youngest cleared his throat. “Whatcha reading?”

Leo looked to his face-down comic, picking it up so he could read the cover title again. “Jupiter Jim and the hee... the hay...?” he huffed frustratedly, tracing over the word with his finger. “H-E-I-N-O-U-S.” He read out each letter out loud, staring at it some more and trying to figure out how to pronounce the strange word.

The Jupiter Jim comics he had gotten for his birthday, part of a bundle Splinter surprised him with just when he thought his dad had forgotten, were really meant for bigger kids. Some of the words Leo didn’t understand yet, but he didn’t need to know what they meant to know it looked cool whenever Jupiter Jim and Red Fox were fighting bad guys with all their cool punches and kicks and laser guns. 

Pouting, Leo raised the comic in the air, looking back up to his little brother and shaking it gently. “Jupiter Jim’s fighting bad guys.” he finished, putting the book back down.

Mikey nodded. “That sounds cool.” he said, rubbing the arm that was still clutching his teddy bear with his other hand. When he didn’t say anything more than that, not even reaching over to shove his face in enough to look at it, Leo tilted his head.

“Did you come in here for something?” He asked after a moment of quiet, the sound of rain muted in the background. 

Mikey bit his lip, and he looked like something was on his mind. “Uhm...” He rocked forward on his heels again, looking at the floor. “Well, I was wondering if maybe-“

Lightning struck outside, a large boom reverberating off of Leo’s room walls. His figures shook slightly with the force.

Mikey yelped, alarmed, and in an instant he was racing to Leo’s bed and jumping on top, practically tackling Leo. The slider landed on his pillow with an “ _Oof!_ ”, comic book falling out of his hand and onto the ground.

Mikey’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly, the fluff from his teddy bear tickling Leo’s cheek. 

Leo opened his mouth to protest, a whiny retort on his lips as his eyes darted to his comic, but before he could Mikey whimpered.

“‘stoo loud.” He gripped Leo tighter, burying his face in his neck as if it would totally cover and protect him. “‘m scared.”

Leo closed his mouth, looking down to his little brother’s head. Comically, the twin tails from his brother seemed to droop like puppy dog ears, mirroring his mood. Leo chuckled softly to himself and returned the hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. ‘s just a storm.” he reassured. This wasn’t the first time Mikey had run to one of them for comfort during a thunderstorm, but it _was_ , strangely enough, his first time running to Leo. He was more likely to run to Raph, who’s large presence was easy to find safety in. Even Donnie was more frequently visited, probably something to do with facts Leo would never understand.

And yet, here Mikey was, clinging to Leo like a lifeline.

“Is Donnie or Raph awake?” he asked, gently pulling Mikey away to look at him. 

Mikey pouted. “No, they’re still asleep.”

Still asleep? Just how late was it? Leo didn’t voice his confusion. Instead he scooted over a bit, pulling up part of his blanket for Mikey to crawl under if he wanted. “Do you wanna stay here then? I can read my comic out loud if ya want. I don’t know if it’s a good bedtime story but I think it’s a good distraction.”

Mikey wasted no time, shuffling right up next to Leo and resting his head on his plastron. Leo reached up to the side of Mikey’s head with his right hand, giving gentle scritches to his cheek while he reached for the comic with his left.

Eventually, just before the end of the next few pages, Leo both heard and felt Mikey’s gentle snores. Not even the crack of lightning that followed had woken him up, so Leo considered this a win. He listened to the rain for a while longer, comic forgotten.

More thunderstorms came, and time and time again Mikey came fleeing to Leo’s room for Jupiter Jim comics or crazy fairy tale stories told by word of mouth. Every time it soothed him enough to put him to sleep, and eventually Leo found himself falling asleep too.

There were, of course, still those nights when he couldn’t quite shake the restless feeling deeply set in his bones, but he chose not to linger too long on those. The nights spent in the quiet, saved for the company of the rain and his little brother’s snores, would be enough for now.


End file.
